weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Conrad Giever
Conrad Giever (1816 - 1897) was born in 1816 to Anton Giever and Marie Konnen in Medernach, Diekrich, Luxembourg. He married Anna Kanive on January 30, 1849 in Medernach, Luxembourg. Together they had six children: Mary, Anna, Anton, Mike, Susan, and John. Conrad immigrated to America with his wife and several of their children: Anton, Michael, Anna, Susanna, and Jean. They arrived in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on March 30, 1878 aboard the ship SS Vaderland from Antwerp. They traveled in Steerage for the purpose of immigrating to America. Their son Anton is listed as belonging to the United States, indicating that he must have come to America earlier and then traveled back to come with his family. Given that his sister was already in America by 1876, it is likely that they came together earlier. They settled with Mary at Faribault, Minnesota. John Giever owned some land that is now part of Ashton. This is the north 10 acres. The houses along Ashton avenue to the west, the ground recently purchased by Breuer's from Val Breuer is part of this area. Conrad died in 1897 and in buried in the Saint Mary's Cemetery in Ashton, Iowa. Gallery Conrad_giever.jpg Giever Family.jpg Coat_of_arms_medernach_luxbrg.png|Coat of Arms of Medernach, Luxembourg References Medernach marriages for 1802-1892: http://www.kengert.lu/index/medernach%20info/maried.htm "Pennsylvania, Philadelphia Passenger Lists, 1800-1882," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-1-18412-63223-81?cc=1908535 : accessed 24 May 2016), 096 - 2 Jan to 31 Dec 1878 > image 105 of 796; citing NARA microfilm publication M425 (Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.). "United States Germans to America Index, 1850-1897," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KDWY-46B : accessed 24 May 2016), Conrad Guiver, 30 Mar 1878; citing Germans to America Passenger Data file, 1850-1897, Ship Vaderland, departed from Antwerp, arrived in Philadelphia, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States, NAID identifier 1746067, National Archives at College Park, Maryland. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, "Pedigree Resource File," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/2:2:3QL2-HKG : accessed 2016-06-15), entry for Conrad /GIVER/. Proof of Parents I have a sourceMarriage index from the tables Decennales for Medernach (1802 - 1892). Bob Olson, Hastings Minnesota. Accessed June 15, 2016 at http://www.kengert.lu/index/medernach%20info/maried.htm that is a transcription of the Medernach records from 1802 - 1892. The following tables represent all Gievers and Konnens given in this record. Giever Conrad Canive Anne Jan. 30, 1849 Giever Jean Nockels Marguerite Feb. 22, 1832 Giver Antoine Konen Marie Mar. 28, 1808 Giver Jean Beringer Catherine Feb. 7, 1809 Giver Jean Weyler Marie Feb. 23, 1841 Giver Jean Zwang Catherine Aug. 1, 1844 Giver Nicolas Goerens Anne Marg. 17 pluv. an 13 * Giwer Conrad Probst Catherine Jan. 19, 1818 Konen Jean Betz Catherine Aug. 11, 1849 Konen Pierre Colling Marguerithe Oct. 5, 1808 Konen Pierre Wiltgen Regine Feb. 20, 1841 There are only two Giever couples in this record that could be Conrad's parents assuming his parents come from Medernach. These are Antoine Giver and Marie Konen (married 1808) and Jean Giver and Catherine Beringer (married 1809). Given the number of secondary/tertiary sources that say Antoine and Marie are the parents, it is reasonable to believe this is true. I would still be more comfortable if I had an indisputable primary source. Category:Conrad and Anna Giever Family Category:Anton and Marie Giever Family